


I'm Not Her

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is an idiot. Stephen broods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Her

Stephen sat with his back against the headboard, looking at his sleeping companion. They'd had a good evening, with no emergencies to interrupt for once. They'd watched a film that he'd been wanting to see, enjoyed a good meal, and then retired to the bedroom for some fun. The sex had been incredible, as always, but then it had happened. Nick had called him by the wrong name.

He wrapped his arms around his knees as he brooded. He'd got used to being called Helen, although that hadn't happened for a while now, but he didn't even know a Claudia.


End file.
